Dua Sisi Cermin
by Sapphire09
Summary: Seorang gadis diperkosa di dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu nampak begitu nyata, begitu asli. Tapi, jika memang hal itu terjadi, mengapa dia bisa melihatnya? Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan gais itu? Gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya, seperti bayangan cermin.
1. Prologue : The Dream

**Sapphire09:** Oke... untuk para reader indonesia, saya persembahkan sebuah cerita yang berjudul 'Dua Sisi Cermin'!!

**Chariot330:** Nii versi indonesianya 'Two Sides of A Mirror', kan?

**Sapphire09: **Yup! aku mutusin untuk bikin versi indonesianya. Habiis... Cerita indonesiaku sepi banget siih... Mau dikemanain mukaku ini sebagai anak indonesia!!? APA KATA DUNIA!!?

**Chariot330:** *dalam hati* Duh, lebay banget siih nih anak? *ngeloyor pergi*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING!!** Mentions of rape, ooc-ness

**

* * *

~|Dua Sisi Cermin|~**  
_by Sapphire09

* * *

_

_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._

-- See Who I Am _by _Within Temptation

* * *

_Suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menggema di dalam lorong yang dikelilingi oleh tembok beton aspal, juga sampah yang menyebar tidak karuan, menyebabkan lorong tersebut terlihat kumuh dan mengerikan. Entah mengapa, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar seperti suara kematian di telingaku. Nafasku yang pendek mulai tersengal, dan aku juga merasakan rasa sakit yang membakar lengan atasku dan kakiku._

_Saat mataku menoleh ke arah sumber rasa sakitku, kusadari ada garis memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah yang mulai kering perlahan._

_'Pantas saja…sakit…' pikirku. Aku tersadar aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan lukaku dan kemudian aku berlari menjauhi suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatiku itu._

_Sepanjang aku berlari, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah jalanan kotor beraspal dengan genangan air di sekitarnya. Aku kemudian merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk dari kakiku lagi. Ku dapat melihat, lututku yang lecet dan membiru, juga luka-luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, sembari aku berlari. Aku dapat merasakan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku juga sambil mendengarkan suara-suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatiku. Dari suaranya, aku tahu kalau orang yang mengejarku itu bukan hanya satu atau dua saja, tetapi ada banyak._

_Meskipun rasanya sakit, kakiku terus berlari tanpa ku komando. Kenapa aku berlari? Kenapa aku dikejar? Apakah seperti insting…akan adanya bahaya…?_

_Tanpa ku perintah, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku berbalik lagi ke belakang. Rasanya… aneh. Seolah-olah, ada orang lain yang mengontrol tubuhku, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencari dan merasakannya._

_Dan kakiku terus berlari tanpa perintah otakku. _

_Namun tidak lama, jalan yang ada di depanku hanyalah jalan buntu. Tembok bata yang tinggi menjadi akhir dari lorong yang selama ini aku telusuri. _

_Kami-sama, jantungku serasa berhenti._

_Aku sudah terjebak._

_Suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya orang-orang yang ku takuti itu mendapatkanku. Leherku berputar lagi kebelakang, untuk memastukan, dan aku dapat melihat sekelompok orang, membawa barang-barang yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata. Dari botol bekas hingga batangan kayu, dari pisau hingga alat-alat dapur. Mereka semua membawa senjata masing-masing sambil menghampiriku._

_Tanganku serasa mati rasa. Jantungku seperti ingin berhenti. Gemetar di tubuhku sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi._

_"I-Iie…," kudengar suara yang bukan milikku keluar namun, itu keluar dari mulutku, berbisik penuh rasa takut. Kakiku bergerak kebelakang, sementara mereka terus berjalan pelan ke arahku hingga punggungku menempel ke tembok bata yang menghalangi jalanku._

_Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi._

_"Onegai… Y-Yamete...," kudengar diriku berkata lagi tanpa ku perintah._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? Seolah… aku sedang melihat dari dalam diri orang lain._

_Salah satu orang dari kelompok yang mengejarku itu kemudian mengangkat sebuah botol kosong dan dilemparkan ke arahku. Botol tersebut kemudian pecah di kepalaku, melukaiku. Darah keluar dengan derasnya dari luka yang menganga tersebut. Namun, hal itu nampaknya tidak memuaskan mereka, karena kemudian barang-barang lain mulai menghujaniku._

_Sakit, perih, takut, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam diriku._

_Pada akhirnya, aku merasa kasihan kepada diriku ini, diriku yang mengalami semua penyiksaan ini. Aku kemudian dapat merasakan air mata turun ke pipiku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa ingin menangis. _

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku sekarang. Seperti ada orang lain dalam tubuhku… Aku benar-benar hanya menjadi penonton._

_Lambat laun, kelompok itu mulai bubar, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa pria. Aku kemudian dapat melihat sebuah seringai di wajah salah satu pria tersebut dan tatapan aneh di mata mereka. Tiba-tiba, mereka membawaku pergi._

_"K-Kemana kalian akan membawaku?" kudengar diriku bertanya penuh ketakutan. Aku tidak suka cara mereka melihatku. _

_Dan saat mereka membawaku ke sebuah rumah reyot dan kosong, aku baru sadar apa yang mereka rencanakan._

_Salah satu dari pria-pria tersebut mulai melepaskan sabuknya. Dapat kurasakan mataku melebar ketakutan._

_"I-Ie…! IIE! IIE!! YAMETE!!!"_

_Semua teriakan yang keluar jatuh ke telinga-telinga yang tidak mau mendengar._

_Saat segalanya berakhir, aku terus berbaring di lantai kotor dan dingin itu. Yang menutupiku hanyalah selembar kain tipis putih, kain gorden yang ditarik oleh tanganku di saat-saat penuh siksa dan penghinaan itu. Pakaian-pakaian yang tadinya kukenakan tersebar dan tersobek-sobek. Aku dapat merasakan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipiku. Mataku terus melihat kearah langit-langit yang penuh sarang laba-laba, yang telah menjadi saksi sebuah penghinaan yang terjadi._

_Perlahan-lahan, leherku berputar kearah kanan. Aku melihat pecahan-pecahan botol berserakan. Sebuah pecahan botol yang ada di depanku memperlihatkan bayangan seseorang dengan rambut pendek berwarna pirang dengan mata berwarna biru safir. Orang ini… orang ini sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja dengan mata yang nampak kosong, tidak ada bedanya dengan mata orang yang mati. Bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering, yang tercampur dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang terus jatuh dari mataku, juga bukan bagaimana kuingat wajahku._

_Tapi, mana aku tahu tampakku jika menangis._

_Secara fisik pasti, yang berbeda antara orang ini dengan diriku adalah tiga pasang garis horizontal yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. Aku cukup yakin karena terakhir kali aku bercermin, aku yakin aku tidak memilikinya._

_Dan aku juga sangat yakin bahwa aku bukan perempuan._

* * *

**Sapphire09:** hmm... bingung gak sama nii cerita? Pastinya. Tapi, harap diingat kalo ini masih prolog, jadi tolong sabar sampai Chapter I keluar, ya ^^

Bagi yang penasaran dan dapat berbahasa inggris, dapat langsung membaca Chapter I-nya di cerita saya yang berjudul 'Two Sides of A Mirror'. Di situ, chapternya dah nyampe Chapter VII + prologue.

Please R&R ^o^

_**Addition:** Arigatou, Chary-chan~!!_


	2. Chapter I : Revelation

**Sapphire09: **Chapter baruu!!

Semoga kalian menikmatinya, yaa?

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **_Seorang gadis diperkosa di dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu nampak begitu nyata, begitu asli. Tapi, jika memang hal itu terjadi, mengapa dia bisa melihatnya? Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya, seperti bayangan cermin._

**

* * *

**

**~|Dua Sisi Cermin|~**  
_by Sapphire09_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER I  
**_Revelation_

_

* * *

_

_Lost in the darkness_  
_Hoping for a sign_  
_Instead there's only silence_  
_Can't you hear my screams?_

-- Somewhere _by _Within Temptation

* * *

Aku terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Kukedipkan mataku beberapa kali, mengingat-ingat dimana aku berada. Kududukkan diriku. Dan kugerakkan tanganku menyentuh pelipis kananku. Mimpi itu… datang lagi. Aku kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum memperhatikan sekitarku. Aku tidur di dalam hutan dengan rumput hijau sebagai tempat tidurku dan langit sebagai atapku. Aku kemudian menengadah dan menatap langit yang masih gelap. Nampaknya hari masih pagi buta.

Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku mulai memimpikan mimpi buruk itu. Sementara aku bertumbuh, orang yang diriku jadikan sebagai 'tubuh', juga tumbuh. Sejujurnya, pada awalnya aku takut. Aku mengira bahwa itu benar-benar 'diriku'. Berangsur-angsur aku mulai terbiasa. Namun, mimpi itu lama-kelamaan semakin sering muncul. Orang yang diriku jadikan sebagai 'tubuh' dalam mimpi itu juga selalu sama, yaitu seorang gadis yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, yang memiliki tiga pasang garis horizontal di tiap-tiap pipinya.

Pada awalnya, mimpi mengerikan itu hanya kuanggap mimpi belaka. Namun, aku kemudian menyadari adanya pola-pola tertentu di saat-saat mimpi tersebut muncul. Pada malam tanggal 10 Oktober, mimpi itu selalu muncul tanpa tekecuali setiap tahun, sementara pada hari lain, mimpi tersebut bisa terjadi, bisa tidak. Saat umurku mencapai enam tahun, mimpi tersebut makin jarang muncul, namun tiba tiba menjadi makin sering saat aku menginjak sepuluh tahun, sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Namun… perkosaan ini adalah kali pertama sepanjang aku bermimpi. Biasanya, yang terjadi hanyalah kekerasan secara fisik, tapi sekarang… perkosaan…

Tanganku bergetar. Aku masih bisa merasakannya… Dibawah kulitku, perasaan itu terus merayapiku secara keseluruhan.

Aku kemudian membereskan sisa-sisa kemahku dan semua tanda-tanda bahwa aku pernah ada di tempat itu. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke sungai terdekat untuk membersihkan diri. Saat kusentuh, airnya sangat dingin, sedingin es. Namun, air itu sedingin yang kubutuhkan untuk menghilangkan perasaan menjijikkan ini.

Suhu air yang dingin itu membuatku menggigil, hampir mati rasa, tapi setidaknya aku jadi tidak harus merasakan perasaan menjijikkan itu lagi.

Setelah aku yakin diriku sudah bersih, Kukeringkan diriku dengan sebuah jurus Fuuton**(1)** yang kupelajari sendiri dengan cara mengamati ninja yang kutemui. Setelah aku selesai mengeringkan diri, kutatapi bayanganku yang terpantul di permukaan air sungai itu. Aku melihat mata berwarna biru safir dan rambut pirang jabrik, namun tanpa garis apapun di pipiku. Inilah aku.

Aku kemudian meraih sebuah topeng berwarna putih yang berbentuk seperti wajah yang terbuat dari logam. Topeng tersebut murni berwarna putih, seperti wajah dingin sebuah boneka porselen. Inilah diriku.

Aku adalah Deathmask, Ronin termuda yang pernah ada.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku?" _**(2)**  
(When will the sakura flowers bloom?)

Suara nyanyian seorang anak yang sayup-sayup, datang dari sebuah rumah yang telah ditinggalkan dan tidak berpenghuni. Suara itu terdengar sangat pilu dan menyedihkan, suara yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari tenggorokan anak-anak seusianya.

Suara yang seharusnya ceria...

"_Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku."_  
(They bloom when they are in their mountain homes)

Suara itu terus bernyanyi. Suara isak tangis terkadang terdengar ditengah-tengah nyanyian itu. Suara yang manis dan indah, namun pilu… dan dapat menghantui mereka yang mendengarnya.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou?"_  
(When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?)

Anak yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut hampir tidak berpakaian. Selembar kain putih tipis adalah satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"_Warau nana no ko asobu koro."  
_(When the laughing seven-year-old child plays)

Matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu nampak kosong dan mati, seperti boneka. Padahal mata itu harusnya bersinar cerah dan _hidup_.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru?"_  
(When will the sakura flowers dance?)

Rambut pirang yang panjangnya mencapai bahunya itu tergerai berantakan. Jika dilihat, dia tidak mungkin berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"_Utau nana no ko nemuru koro."  
_(When the singing seven-year-old child sleeps)

Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya selagi dia bernyanyi. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, membeku. Dia terus memeluk lututnya dengan erat, mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya, namun sia-sia. RAsa dingin itu terus menjalari tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, rasa sakit itu… rasa itu masih bisa ia rasakan. Dia merasa… Jijik.

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru?"  
_(When will the sakura flowers wilt?)

Perasaan itu masih ada, menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, menyelimuti setiap sel-selnya. Perasaan saat mereka menyentuhya, dia masih mengingatnya…. Dia terus memegangi tangannya dengan erat, sampai-sampai kuku-kukunya melukai kulitnya hingga berdarah. Betapa inginnya dia menguliti dirinya sendiri sekarang…

Betapa muaknya dia akan dirinya sendiri.

"_Shinda nana no ko noboru koro."  
_(When the dead seven-year-old child ascends)

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berharap bisa menggelung diri dan mati di tempat itu dan saat itu juga, selamanya menghilang dari hidup ini. Lirik terakhir dari nyanyiannya tidak terdengar jelas, terserap saat dia menundukkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Bagi gadis Jinchuuriki tersebut, kematian tidak pernah terdengar semanis saat ini.

* * *

**Deathmask's POV**

"…Shinda nana no ko noboru koro…," kuselesaikan lagu itu, lagu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ke dalam pikiranku. Lagu yang tiba-tiba saja ingin kunyanyikan. Entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan keputus-asaan dari dalam hatiku.

Aku kemudian memejamkan mataku yang tersembunyi oleh topengku. Samar-samar, aku masih dapat mengingat mimpi itu.

Gadis itu… Gadis itu telah diperkosa.

Dan aku merakan tiap menit rasa sakitnya.

Bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak peduli.

Tidak, aku _sangat_ peduli. Kuputuskan untuk mencari gadis itu, jika benar keberadaannya bukan hanya sekadar mimpi

Aku kemudian menatap matahari yang terbit dari arah hutan. Hi no Kuni**(3)** nampaknya merupakan tempat terbaik untuk memulainya…

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

**(1)** Bagi yang tidak tahu Fuuton, Fuuton itu adalah kategori untuk jurus ninjutsu elemen angin. Pembagian elemen di dunia Naruto kan ada lima, tuh? Kalo ninjutsunya itu berelemen air (misal: Suiryudan no Jutsu) itu masuk kategori Suiton. Kalo elemen api (misal: Gokakyuu no Jutsu) masuk Katon, dsb. Yah, kira-kira gitu deh! **(NB:** Bukan Futon tempat tidur jepang, lho! .**)**

**(2) **Bagi yang suka Jigoku Shoujo, pasti tau nii lagu. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyiin Ai ma Sentarou di episode akhir Jigoku Shoujo. Kalo ga salah, episode 25. Judulnya Kizamareru Oto (coba aja cari di google atw youtube atau situs kesayangan anda ^^)

**(3)** Hi no Kuni: Negara Api, negara dimana ada desa Konoha itu, loh. Jangan ketuker sama Negara Api-nya dunia Avatar: The Last Airbender, ya ^^ lol~

Arti dari judul chapter ini (Revelation) adalah semacam penerangan atau ilham. Kira-kira karena si 'Deathmask' mendapatkan ilham untuk mencari anak perempuan dalam mimpinya? hmm....

**Sapphire09: **Chary-chan, thanks again ^^

tuh, ak dah ngasi tanda kalo ad pergantian POV. Masih bikin bingung gak?

**R&R Please!!**


	3. Chapter II : Simulacrum

**Sapphire0: **tolong, jika cerita ini membuat anda semua bingung, bilang aja...

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **_Seorang gadis diperkosa di dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu nampak begitu nyata, begitu asli. Tapi, jika memang hal itu terjadi, mengapa dia bisa melihatnya? Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya, seperti bayangan cermin._

**

* * *

CHAPTER II**  
_Simulacrum

* * *

_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_-- _Savin' Me _by_ Nickelback

* * *

Lagi-lagi, aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Mimpi-mimpi itu semakin sering muncul… Tentu saja, mimpi yang lebih sering muncul adalah mimpi dimana kesiksaan yang ada adalah secara fisik. Namun, tetap saja…

Sejak malam itu, mimpi 'itu' muncul sekali dua kali. Setiap kali mimpi 'itu' muncul, aku bisa merasakan rasa takut yang amat sangat menggerogoti jiwaku. Rasa takut yang kurasakan… Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku tahu bahwa rasa takut itu bukan milikku, melainkan milik gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki rupa yang sangat mirip denganku…

Jika ingatanku benar, maka mimpi 'itu' sudah terjadi sekitar tiga kali dalam setahun lebih ini, jika mimpiku malam ini juga dihitung.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa mual. Aku tidak percaya bahwa orang yang sebegitu bejatnya benar-benar ada… Untuk memperkosa seorang anak yang bahkan belum genap 12 tahun… mereka pastilah sudah kehilangan hati nurani mereka.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kubiarkan mataku menjelajahi langit luas diatasku, langit gelap tanpa satupun cahaya bintang. Aku kemudian menyadari seberkas cahaya oranye muncul dari horizon, menandakan pagi akan segera datang.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kubiarkan sisa-sisa angin malam yang dingin berhembus, menyentuh kulitku. Aku menggigil saat angin itu membelai tuduhku dengan lembut.

Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa orang-orang seperti '_mereka_' bukan lagi sesuatu yang baru di dunia ini. Orang-orang yang hidup di dunia ini sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiawian mereka… Mereka tidak lagi pantas disebut manusia…

Kubuka mataku. Aku menoleh ke arah topengku, topeng polos berbentuk wajah dan berwarna putih pucat dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Topeng yang memiliki kontur permukaan persis seperti wajah, seolah-olah topeng itu sendiri merupakan sebuah 'wajah', lengkap dengan tonjolan kecil berbentuk hidung, bibir, dan mata, membentuk wajah yang sempurna.

Aku tidak memiliki sebuah nama, aku sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki identitas sejak awal. Sejauh yang kuingat, aku sudah hidup sendiri tanpa siapapun di sisiku. Tidak teman, apalagi keluarga.

Sejak dulu, aku sudah dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Anak yatim-piatu, dan juga mereka yang hidup di jalanan, mereka tidak memiliki tempat di dunia yang gila ini. Mereka hanya dilihat sebagai makhluk yang paling rendah, bahkan lebih rendah daripada binatang. Anak-anak itu tidak memiliki siapapun untuk melindungi mereka, sehingga orang-orang memperlakukan mereka sesuka hati mereka.

Mereka tidak lebih dari seorang budak.

Aku tahu, karena aku pernah menjadi salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut… Setidaknya, sampai Tuanku membawaku bersamanya. Dia memperlakukanku seperti putranya sendiri.

Setidaknya, kupikir begitu.

Beliau mengajariku begaimana caranya untuk menjadi seorang Samurai, dan segera, aku menjadi seorang yang patut dicontoh saat umurku masih kecil. Aku sudah menjadi seorang ahli pedang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Aku tidak tahu, apakah saat itu dia bangga kepadaku.

Selama aku hidup bersamanya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia memberiku sebuah nama. Setelah aku menjadi seorang ahli pedang, dia hanya memberiku sebuah gelar; Deathmask.

Kupejamkan mataku saat aku mengingat sebuah kenangan yang menurutku cukup menyakitkan. Dia, yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri, mengkhianati kepercayaanku.

Aku, yang telah hidup di dunia di mana aku tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun, bukanlah orang yang bisa memaafkan dengan mudahnya orang yang telah mengkhianatiku. Rasa sayangku berubah menjadi benci pada detik itu. Sebilah pedang yang dia berikan padaku saat aku 'lulus' dari menjadi 'muridnya' menusuk jantungnya, membunuhnya seketika.

Umurku saat itu masih 8 tahun. Dialah orang yang pertama kali kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri.

Setelah itu, aku melarikan diri dari kediaman Tuanku. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku, bahkan hingga saat ini. Namun, aku tidak menyesal. Tidak sekalipun.

Aku sudah tidak mau lagi diperdaya oleh siapapun.

Tidak lama, aku belajar untuk menggunakan chakra. Kuajari diriku untuk menjadi ninja secara otodidak. Meskipun begitu, aku masih yakin akan kemampuanku sebagai seorang ninja. Mungkin karena itu, bisa dibilang aku adalah setengah ninja-setengah samurai. TApi, kurasa gelarku sebagai Ronin jauh lebih cocok untuk sekarang.

AKu kemudian pergi bertualang. Tidur malamku sering ditemani oleh mimpi itu, mimpi akan kehidupan gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki rupa yang mirip denganku.

Sebagai anak tanpa orang tua yang juga pernah diperlakukan semena-mena, aku bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu, aku bisa bersimpati dengannya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja aku memiliki batas akan hal-hal tertentu, dan perkosaan itu sudah jauh melewati batas.

Kuambil topengku dan kupasangkan ke wajahku. Kubersihkan sisa-sisa kemahku dang kuyakinkan agar tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat membuktikan bahwa pernah ada orang di tempat itu. Seraya matahari terbit, akupun bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu, melanjutkan pencarianku akan gadis itu. Kulompati pohon demi pohon dalam hutan yang terletak di suatu tempat dalam Hi no Kuni.

Aku sudah pernah untuk mencoba mencari gadis itu di negara ini, namun saat itu aku tidak menemukannya. Aku juga sudah mencari di Rai no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni, namun tetap saja gadis itu tidak kutemukan. Aku kemudian teringat bahwa ada suatu tempat dalam Hi no Kuni yang belum sempat kucari, karena itulah aku sekarang kembali ke negara ini.

Tidak lama, akupun sampai ke suatu bukit yang cukup tinggi, dimana aku bisa melihat sebuah desa yang cukup makmur terhampar dibawah bukit ini. Desa yang cukup berwarna, jika dibandingkan dengan Suna ataupun Kumo.

Konohagakure no Sato… Desa yang pernah melahirkan ninja-ninja hebat yang masuk dalam sejarah dunia ini… Desa yang hingga sekarang masih cukup ditakuti di setiap penjuru. Desa dimana seseorang dapat hidup makmur tanpa diskriminasi, dibuktikan dari banyaknya orang yang 'berbeda' yang diterima oleh desa itu.

Desa menjijikkan yang bersembunyi dibalik prestasi dan usaha para leluhur mereka.

Kutatap tembok yang mengelilingi desa itu, juga pintu-pintu gerbangnya. Kuperhatikan dan kupelajari, sembari merencanakan sebuah cara untuk masuk ke tempat itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Namun, aku tahu bahwa hal itu hamper tidak mungkin. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku dapat melihat beberapa chuunin menjaga setiap pintu gerbang yang ada. Di atas tembok mereka juga terdapat penjaga yang berpatroli di sekelilingnya. Aku tidak bisa menyusup masuk, dan aku tahu itu sejak pertama kali aku kemari.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencoba lagi.

Kuperhatikan lagi gerbang dari desa tersebut, dan aku kemutian melihat sebuah tim yang terdiri dari 3 anak seumuranku dan seorang jonin dengan rambut puti keabu-abuan. Aku kemudian sadar bahwa mereka adalah para genin yang akan pergi untuk sebuah misi. Kurasa pria tua yang ada di samping jounin itu adalah kliennya.

Aku kemudian melompat turun dan bersembunyi di balik pohon demi melihat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Kuperhatikan bahwa jounin-sensei mereka adalah seseorang yang dapat kukenali. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang jounin yang namanya melejit dalam dunia ninja. Aku kemudian semakin berhati-hati setelah mengenali jounin itu.

Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah para genin muda yang ada dibelakangnya. Kulihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam dengan poni panjang yang sampai ke dagunya dan berbelah tengah. Rambut bagian belakangnya juga disasak ke atas. Matanya berwarna hitam.

Disampingnya, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut pink yang panjangnya sampai ke punggungnya. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald. Kurasa, dia juga adalah seorang genin dibawah pengawasan jounin berambut putih itu.

Aku kemudian menyadari seorang anak yang berada jauh di depan mereka. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan style pendek berantakan yang mirip dengan rambut cowok, namun aku sangat yakin bahwa anak itu adalah seorang anak perempuan. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu nampak kosong, hampir tidak berbeda dengan mata orang yang sudah mati. Aku kemudian menyadari tiga garis horizontal yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, dan rupa wajahnya yang—tidak salah lagi—sangat mirip denganku.

Meskipun dari segi penampilan dia sangat mirip seperti laki-laki, aku tahu—dan aku yakin dengan amat sangat—dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dia sangat mirip seperti 'tubuh' yang kulihat dalam mimpiku. _'Padahal kalau rambutnya dirapikan sedikit, pasti dia akan terlihat manis,' _pikirku melenceng.

Akupun menyeringai dibawah topengku sebelum aku melompat turun dari persembunyianku, mengikuti mereka diam-diam dari belakang.

'_Bingo.'

* * *

_

**Sapphire09:** Read and Review, please!!


End file.
